Moment de répit
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Les cinq voyageurs profitent d'un repos amplement mérité et Fye contemple ce qui pour lui se rapproche le plus du bonheur le plus absolu. Une scène qu'il aimerait figer éternellement dans sa mémoire.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz again

**Rating :** K (je suis soft ce soir)

**Disclaimer :** œuvre des Clamp - se prosterne avec dévotion - et de personne d'autre.

**Résumé :** Les cinq voyageurs profitent d'un repos amplement mérité et Fye contemple ce qui pour lui se rapproche le plus du bonheur le plus absolu. Une scène qu'il aimerait figer éternellement dans sa mémoire.

**Note **: Deuxième écrit de la nuit du fof, sur le thème **_Tableau_**. Une sort de missing scene du monde de Rekord (mais si, celui avec la bibliothèque géante).

Enjoy ! (variante XD)

* * *

**Moment de répit**

Il aurait tant voulu figer cet instant.

Que tout s'arrête, que le temps suspende son cours et que le monde cesse de bouger. Il aurait aimé savourer l'immobilité vibrante de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, conscient au plus profond de lui-même que les instants comme celui-ci se feraient de plus en plus rare à l'avenir jusqu'à disparaitre totalement de leur quotidien.

Cette scène aurait fait un tableau splendide. Mais un tableau, ça prend du temps. L'instant ce serait déjà évanouit avant même qu'il n'ait l'idée d'immortaliser à tout jamais cette vision d'un bonheur simple et sans nuage, sous le ciel éclatant d'un début d'après-midi chaud et ensoleillé.

Pour une fois qu'ils avaient atteints un monde en paix, où ils n'étaient pas regardés comme des étrangers malvenus, et où Mokona pouvait gambader librement sans embêter personne d'autre que le ninja qui râlait toujours après la boule de poil, ils en profitaient pour se reposer un peu. Ils étaient arrivés à Rekord depuis quelques heures seulement, et avant de se remettre en quête d'une plume une fois encore, ils avaient décidé de profiter d'un répit trop rare dans leur voyage : un piquenique, dans un des parcs de la ville.

Fye souriait, toujours avec ce sourire discret, un peu voilé, celui qui apparaissait sur ses traits fatigués quand personne n'était là pour le regarder et s'inquiéter pour lui. Il contemplait ce tableau, une scène banale, d'une beauté aveugle et sans charme, spontanée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir imprimer cette vision dans sa mémoire, accrocher ce tableau à un des murs gris et ternes de son esprit, pour pouvoir s'en souvenir longtemps après que l'instant se soit enfuit dans les tourbillons de leurs tourments.

Shaolan était installé près de Sakura, prévenant et attentionné, comme toujours. Elle lui souriait doucement, un peu intimidé par cette proximité soudaine, alors que leurs mains égarées se frôlaient, par mégarde ou non, à maintes et maintes reprises. Ce manège amusait le magicien. Les sentiments qui unissaient les deux enfants étaient d'une pureté qu'il avait du mal à concevoir – un amour inconditionnel et loyal dont ils n'avaient pas conscience mais qui résisterait probablement à tous les outrages du temps et du destin. Qu'il devait être agréable de chérir en soi un tel sentiment. Une certitude immuable qui servirait de point d'ancrage dans les moments de doutes et d'errance. Il aurait aimé ressentir quelque chose de semblable. Ils étaient si beau, tous les deux…

Un peu plus loin, Kurogane essayait vainement de mettre la main sur la boule de poil qui leur servait de guide et qui échappait à ses larges mains en riant, enfin, cela s'apparentait à un rire même si c'était étrange de parler de cela pour une créature si peu commune. Mokona piquait régulièrement des mets dans l'assiette et même les mains du ninja qui s'énervait de plus bel sans toutefois parvenir à l'en empêcher. Il dégageait toujours la même aura sauvage des débuts mais son tempérament s'était adouci – même s'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le reconnaitre – au contact des deux enfants du pays de Clow. Kurogane, aux yeux de Fye, représentait tous ce qu'il ne serait jamais : franc, sincère, spontané, fort aussi, quelqu'un d'entier, tout le contraire du magicien, toujours mystérieux, indifférent, toujours un peu menteur. Et voir cet homme trop plein de charme, cette force de la nature hurler et à s'agiter en tous sens, réduit à l'état de boule de nerf à vif par une peluche bruyante et joyeuse, c'était définitivement un drôle de tableau, un moment d'égarement qu'il était bon de mettre de côté dans ses souvenirs, pour pouvoir s'en rappeler quand le ninja le transperçait de son regard flamboyant et faisait tomber son masque si travaillé en posant des questions qui tombaient toujours douloureusement juste. Le ninja n'était pas bon pour lui. Mais il était tellement beau, tellement agréable à regarder vivre, lui aussi…

D'imposant massif de fleurs odorantes et des arbustes touffus aux couleurs improbables les protégeaient du regard et donnaient à la scène l'aspect intimiste qui en faisait le charme. Il faisait beau, agréablement chaud, l'instant était parfait.

Même s'il en était exclu.

Il avait été fasciné dans le monde de la Piffle Company par des instruments très pratique qu'ils appelaient des « appareils photos ». Mais que ce soit une photo ou un tableau, le problème était le même : celui qui contemple et immortalise la scène n'en fait pas partie. C'est comme ça. Fye regardait avec un élan de tendresse qui le surprenait lui-même ses quatre compagnons de route être simplement heureux dans cet environnement paisible. Et même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre, il était bel et bien triste, quelque part, de ne pas faire partie du tableau.

Jusqu'à ce que Mokona ne lui saute dessus en implorant sa protection contre le tyran aux yeux rouges, tyran qui lui rétorqua qu'il n'avait qu'à pas s'enfiler son déjeuner, et en le narguant en plus. Sakura rit de bon cœur, et Shaolan la couva d'un regard doux. Le sourire mélancolique du magicien se transforma en une grimace espiègle.

« Allons, ne soit pas si violent devant les enfants, Kuro-papa !

-MON NOM C'EST KUROGANE ! »

Leurs rires s'envolèrent dans l'air parfumé de cet après-midi de répit mérité. Et qu'importe s'il avait laissé échapper ce moment, s'il ne revoyait plus jamais ce tableau enchanteur. Il préférait les avoir devant lui, les voir bouger, sourire et rire, les voir vivre. Et puis il avait vraiment envie d'en être. Il avait vraiment envie d'essayer de faire partie de ce tableau. Parce qu'il représenterait pour toujours dans son esprit le sens de l'expression « être heureux ».

_Fin_

_

* * *

_J'ai toujours un gros doute sur l'orthographe du mot "piquenique". Si je m'écoutais j'écrirais ça "pic-nic" moi... ou plutôt "pic-nique". Ou "pique-nique" ? Dur... Enfin BREF. C'est un de mes écrits de cette nuit dont je suis la plus satisfaite. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Tsubasa... Donc voilà, c'est fait. Yo !_  
_


End file.
